YTV Family/Schedule
This is the schedule for YTV Family. Mondays 6:00AM: The Loud House 6:30AM: Cottonsweet 7:00AM: Time Force 7:30AM: Time Force 8:00AM: Jewelpet 8:30AM: Shugo Chara! 9:00AM: CNN 10 9:15AM: My Life Me 9:30AM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 10:00AM: Phineas and Ferb 10:30AM: Twelve Forever 11:00AM: Wayside 11:30AM: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes 12:00PM: Jewelpet 12:30PM: Codename: Kids Next Door 1:00PM: We Bare Bears 1:30PM: My Life Me 2:00PM: Sketch 2:30PM: Sketch 3:00PM: Yu Yu Hakusho 3:30PM: Galaxy Angel 4:00PM: The Big O 4:30PM: IGPX 5:00PM: Dice Master Akira 5:30PM: Space Pirate Crew Omega 6:00PM: Ms. Squrl 6:30PM: Road to Infinity 7:00PM: Top Gear: Canada 7:30PM: Sketch 8:00PM: Ninja Warrior: The Animation 8:30PM: Circuit City: Gamezone 9:00PM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 9:30PM: Wish Me Mell 10:00PM: Kari the Magic Bunny 10:30PM: Zoids: New Century 11:00PM: Criminal Influences 11:30PM: The Simpsons 12:00AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 12:30AM: Rick and Morty 1:00AM: South Park 1:30AM: South Park 2:00AM: Jewelpet 2:30AM: Jewelpet 3:00AM: Grossology 3:30AM: Grossology 4:00AM: League of Super Evil 4:30AM: League of Super Evil 5:00AM: Ned's Newt 5:30AM: Jewelpet Tuesdays 6:00AM: Shinzo 6:30AM: Medabots 7:00AM: Cardcaptors 7:30AM: Power Stone 8:00AM: My Life Me 8:30AM: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 9:00AM: CNN 10 9:15AM: My Life Me 9:30AM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 10:00AM: Regular Show 10:30AM: Adventure Time 11:00AM: Doraemon 11:30AM: My Dad the Rock Star 12:00PM: Gravity Falls 12:30PM: Ned's Newt 1:00PM: Jewelpet 1:30PM: Ben 10 (2016) 2:00PM: Time Force 2:30PM: Fred's Head 3:00PM: Yu Yu Hakusho 3:30PM: Galaxy Angel 4:00PM: The Big O 4:30PM: IGPX 5:00PM: Dice Master Akira 5:30PM: Space Pirate Crew Omega 6:00PM: Jewelpet 6:30PM: Regular Show 7:00PM: Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers 7:30PM: Transformers: The Headmasters 8:00PM: Baseball Team 106 8:30PM: Lucid Fantasy 9:00PM: PriPara 9:30PM: Chibi Maruko-chan 10:00PM: Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash 10:30PM: Zoids: Genesis 11:00PM: The One 11:30PM: The Simpsons 12:00AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 12:30AM: Moon Rabbit Squad 1:00AM: South Park 1:30AM: South Park 2:00AM: Jewelpet 2:30AM: Jewelpet 3:00AM: Grossology 3:30AM: Grossology 4:00AM: League of Super Evil 4:30AM: League of Super Evil 5:00AM: Ned's Newt 5:30AM: Jewelpet Wednesdays 6:00AM: Wayside 6:30AM: Jewelpet 7:00AM: Wayside 7:30AM: Chloe 8:00AM: Fred's Head 8:30AM: Time Force 9:00AM: CNN 10 9:15AM: Wayside 9:30AM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 10:00AM: Grojband 10:30AM: ToonMarty 11:00AM: My Life Me 11:30AM: Jewelpet 12:00PM: Jewelpet 12:30PM: Jewelpet 1:00PM: Regular Show 1:30PM: Craig of the Creek 2:00PM: Ned's Newt 2:30PM: Ned's Newt 3:00PM: Yu Yu Hakusho 3:30PM: Galaxy Angel 4:00PM: The Big O 4:30PM: IGPX 5:00PM: Dice Master Akira 5:30PM: Space Pirate Crew Omega 6:00PM: Webkinz: The Animated Series 6:30PM: BonBonRibbon 7:00PM: Hard Rock 101: Rock On! 7:30PM: Rilu Rilu Fairilu 7:55PM: Sweet Valerian 8:00PM: Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream 8:30PM: Pretty Cure: Max Heart 9:00PM: Jewelpet Academy 9:30PM: The Luna Show 10:00PM: MapleStory 10:30PM: Onegai! Samia-don 11:00PM: Ayano's Secret 11:30PM: Roast King 12:00AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 12:30AM: The Simpsons 1:00AM: South Park 1:30AM: South Park 2:00AM: Jewelpet 2:30AM: Jewelpet 3:00AM: Grossology 3:30AM: Grossology 4:00AM: League of Super Evil 4:30AM: League of Super Evil 5:00AM: Ned's Newt 5:30AM: Jewelpet Thursdays 6:00AM: Happy Happy Clover 6:30AM: Wayside 7:00AM: The Amazing 3 7:30AM: Chloe 8:00AM: The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe 8:30AM: Adventure Time 9:00AM: CNN 10 9:15AM: My Life Me 9:30AM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 10:00AM: Jewelpet 10:30AM: Jewelpet 11:00AM: Time Force 11:30AM: Grossology 12:00PM: Grossology 12:30PM: Wayside 1:00PM: Wayside 1:30PM: My Life Me 2:00PM: My Dad the Rock Star 2:30PM: ToonMarty 3:00PM: Yu Yu Hakusho 3:30PM: Galaxy Angel 4:00PM: The Big O 4:30PM: IGPX 5:00PM: Dice Master Akira 5:30PM: Space Pirate Crew Omega 6:00PM: Adventure Time 6:30PM: Grossology 7:00PM: Sally the Witch 7:30PM: Stitch! 8:00PM: Inazuma Eleven 8:30PM: Crash B-Daman 9:00PM: Super B-Daman 9:30PM: Onegai My Melody 10:00PM: Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken 10:30PM: Cocotama 11:00PM: The NickFamily Challenge 11:30PM: The Simpsons 12:00AM: Angry Video Game Nerd 12:30AM: Rick and Morty 1:00AM: South Park 1:30AM: South Park 2:00AM: Jewelpet 2:30AM: Jewelpet 3:00AM: Grossology 3:30AM: Grossology 4:00AM: League of Super Evil 4:30AM: League of Super Evil 5:00AM: Ned's Newt 5:30AM: Jewelpet Fridays 6:00AM: Transformers: Armada 6:30AM: Transformers: Animated (2017) 7:00AM: Transformers: Cybertron 7:30AM: Transformers: Energon 8:00AM: Regular Show 8:30AM: Regular Show 9:00AM: CNN 10 9:15AM: My Life Me 9:30AM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 10:00AM: Grojband 10:30AM: Grojband 11:00AM: Star vs. the Forces of Evil 11:30AM: Jewelpet 12:00PM: Adventure Time 12:30PM: Braceface 1:00PM: Jewelpet 1:30PM: Time Force 2:00PM: My Life Me 2:30PM: Jewelpet 3:00PM: Yu Yu Hakusho 3:30PM: Galaxy Angel 4:00PM: The Big O 4:30PM: IGPX 5:00PM: Dice Master Akira 5:30PM: Space Pirate Crew Omega 6:00PM: Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden 6:30PM: Jewelpet 7:00PM: The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM: SpongeBob SquarePants 8:00PM - 11:00PM: YTV Family Fridays 11:00PM: The Secret Saturdays 11:30PM: Ben 10: Omniverse 12:00AM: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 12:30AM: Ben 10: Alien Force 1:00AM: Transformers: Animated 1:30AM: Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong 2:00AM: Jewelpet 2:30AM: Jewelpet 3:00AM: Grossology 3:30AM: Grossology 4:00AM: League of Super Evil 4:30AM: League of Super Evil 5:00AM: Ned's Newt 5:30AM: Jewelpet Saturdays 6:00AM - 11:00AM: Morning Action 11:00AM: Time Force 11:30AM: Cottonsweet 12:00PM: Inazuma Eleven 12:30PM: Time Force 1:00PM: My Life Me 1:30PM: Jewelpet 2:00PM: Wayside 2:30PM: Wayside 3:00PM: ToonMarty 3:30PM: Transformers: Animated (2017) 4:00PM: Pepper Ann 4:30PM: Jewelpet 5:00PM: Jewelpet 5:30PM: My Life Me 6:00PM: BakuTech! Bakugan 6:30PM: Powerpuff Girls Z 7:00PM: Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars 7:30PM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 8:00PM: Beyblade Burst 8:30PM: Pokémon: The Series: XY Kalos Quest 9:00PM: Pokémon: The Series: XY 9:30PM: Pokémon: Battle Frontier 10:00PM: Powerpuff Girls Z 10:30PM: Jewelpet 11:00PM: Dragon Ball Z 11:30PM: Detective Conan 12:00AM: Pop Team Epic 12:30AM: Fate/Apocrypha 1:00AM: FLCL: Alt 1:30AM: Magical Warfare 2:00AM: Space Patrol Luluco 2:30AM: Mushibugyo 3:00AM: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing 3:30AM: Detective Conan 4:00AM: Samurai Jack (2017) 4:30AM: Shuriken and Pleats 5:00AM: Sym-Bionic Titan 5:30AM: Fairy Tail Sundays 6:00AM: Pokémon: The Series: XY 6:30AM: Pokémon: The Series: XY Kalos Quest 7:00AM: Pokémon: The Series: XYZ 7:30AM: Pokémon: Advanced Challenge 8:00AM: Pokémon: The Series: XY Kalos Quest 8:30AM: Pokémon: The Series: XYZ 9:00AM: Pokémon: The Series: XY 9:30AM: Pokémon: Advanced Challenge 10:00AM: Grossology 10:30AM: Edgar & Ellen 11:00AM: Edgar & Ellen 11:30AM: Grossology 12:00PM: League of Super Evil 12:30PM: Grojband 1:00PM: Ned's Newt 1:30PM: My Life Me 2:00PM: Jewelpet 2:30PM: Time Force 3:00PM: Pokémon: The Series: XY 3:30PM: Jewelpet 4:00PM: Adventure Time 4:30PM: Adventure Time 5:00PM: Zoids: Chaotic Century 5:30PM: Sketch 6:00PM: Jewelpet 6:30PM: Time Force 7:00PM: Magic Knight Rayearth 7:30PM: Spaced Out 8:00PM: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch 8:30PM: Spaceship Sagittarius 9:00PM: Yu-Gi-Oh! 9:30PM: Danganronpa Fairilu: The Animation 10:00PM: Durarara!! 10:30PM: Dragon Ball GT 11:00PM: Crayon Shin-chan 11:30PM: Kiznaiver 12:00AM: Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier 12:30AM: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha 1:00AM: Dragon Ball 1:30AM: Akiba's Trip: The Animation 2:00AM: Tokyo Underground 2:30AM: Astro Boy (1963) 3:00AM: Jewelpet 3:30AM: Grossology 4:00AM: League of Super Evil 4:30AM: League of Super Evil 5:00AM: Ned's Newt 5:30AM: Jewelpet